Secrets
by NewEnglandGirl
Summary: A part of the gang we all know and love, Alexandra "Andi" Cantania will test the trust and love that has been given to her through time. She seems to be just as they all seem but there happen to be a few secrets she has hidden in the deepest parts of her memory, and a box under her bed. What happens when those secrets become reveled?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Groaning, I stretched my hands above my head, flicking my wrists and extended my legs as far as they could go, making my black camisole ride up above my tanned and toned stomach, revealing my lime green naval piercing. Turning to my side I hit the off button on my purple alarm clock that read in bright, neon green figures '5:45'. Time for school-yuck! Rolling to the side of my four post king bed I slipped into my Lilo-and-Stich slippers and stretched once more. As I stood up my whole back cracked which felt nice but sounded weird, turning I started to make my bed and after smoothing out the lavender sheets I fluffed the ridiculous amount of pale yellow and lavender pillows and then threw the white duvet up and placed it over my bed. As I turned to use the in-suite bathroom I picked up the very old, if not ancient, teddy bear from the floor and placed it on the bed.

Stepping into the bathroom I turned the "Hollywood" lights on, that's what I called them since they were identical to the lights that are always shown in old movies that the actresses would use. Looking in the third drawer I pulled out my curler, clips, and hair brush; plugging in the device I then used the toilet and washed my hands. As I parted my shoulder-blade length mahogany hair into sections and clipped them separately I heard my phone chime. Walking out of the bathroom and to my desk cornered on the wall to the right of my bed, I unplugged my black iPhone and checked who sent me the text; Caroline, of course who else would text me at this time.

"**Morning Andi! What are you wearing today?" **I laughed at her; I swear almost every other day she would ask the same question to make sure that we didn't wear the same thing. Walking over to my closet on the other side of mybed I took a picture of the outfit I had pre-planned last night; a black tank dress with a Hawaiian floral skirt, a peachy bag, and a pair of black platform Mary-Jane's as well as peach earrings and my vervain locket.

Walking back into the bathroom I started to do my hair, after I finished the first section I got a text back from Caroline saying that it was so cute and that she'd see me at school. With a smile I put my phone back down and hummed to myself; about a half an hour later I finished with my hair and then brushed my teeth, after which I started with my make-up keeping it simple, I used some blush and then started to put eye shadow on, using a few light pink shades I decorated my eyes and then started to put my semi-think winged eye liner on only the top lid and then made my eyes pop with mascara.

Stepping out into my room I turned my laptop on to print out my English essay on Shakespeare; going to my closet I undressed and changed into my dress and as I was doing so the tone for a video chat came through the speakers of the computer, checking the time which was 6:32, I made sure I could talk to the person on the other line, _"I suppose I could talk to them for a few minutes…" _walking over I pressed the accept option and sat down in my chair. As the other line came into focus I smiled at the man on the other side of the computer.

"Well good morning to you!" I smiled at him and started to put my jewelry, which I brought with me, on as I had to leave soon.

"Oh darling I've missed you so much! You look beautiful, as always." Blushing at his words I shook my head and laughed at him.

"I've missed you to," taking a pause I turned to get my shoes, "when can I see you again-in person this time not just over the internet?"

"Soon love, I promise. We'll be together again soon." He replied with a sad grin, I nodded and noticed someone behind his shoulder.

"Who's that?" I asked nodding to the person, he turned and said something to the man and soon turned back to me as the other left.

"I should probably be going," He paused for a second, "don't you have to run off to school?" he joked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny; but I actually do so bye lover boy." I teased back at him and turned to leave my computer.

"Wait, you forgot something." He called out as a joke but I could hear the seriousness and sadness behind his tone. I smiled and turned back with a roll of my eyes and did our unofficial sign off and blew him a kiss as he did the same and soon the call was disconnected.

With a sad grunt I realized I had to leave and turned to my door and saw my older brother, Daniele, at the door. We were the only ones who lived here as we moved when our parents passed away, my mother a terrible illness and my father of a broken heart.

"Was that him?" he inquired as I got up and grabbed my bag, turned the bathroom light off and made sure I unplugged my curler, which I had, and pushed past him as I made my way down stairs and grabbed something to eat and made an iced coffee. I had ignored him the whole time and as I was leaving the kitchen he asked again. I nodded and he gave me a stern look accompanied by a sad smile.

"I don't like him and you know that." I tried to get around him into the hallway but he blocked me;

"I'm going to be late for school."

"You know that I don't approve."

"Like I care." I rolled my eyes and went to leave again but to no success.

"Besides, why do you keep in contact with him if it only makes you upset because you can't see him?"

"Because Daniele, I love him" looking up I saw him shake his head as he turned to let me leave.

"You don't even know what love is! You're still so young."

"Bye Daniele, I have work after classes so don't wait for me." I grabbed my keys off of the rack and made my way outside. Walking to the drive way I unlocked the black Jeep Liberty and put my bag and books into the passenger seat and made sure I had my work bag in the trunk and made my way to the driver's seat. Pulling out of the driveway I turned my music up as P!nk floated through the speakers.

Pulling into school I noticed the others around Matt's truck and waved to them as I pulled into my spot next to him and turned my radio down and truck off. Grabbing my things I opened the door and stepped out, locking my door behind me I put my keys into my bag and pulled my phone out and turned the sound off as it would've been forgotten later.

"Well don't you look nice?" Matt complemented me; smiling to everyone I gave hugs and said my thanks.

"Why are you late today?" Caroline asked as we all decided to make our way inside.

"I had a fight with my brother."

"I know how ya feel." Elena chimed in. Nodding we all walked into the school and broke into side conversations heading to different classes as the bell rang. Caroline and I walked our way and talked about how I just _had _to help her with the upcoming 60's dance.

"Care, do you really think we should be focusing on the dance when some crazy original vampire wants to kill Elena?"

"Okay one, don't pretend that you and Elena are BFF's you two **never **see eye to eye and two, I think it's what everyone needs to help get their minds off of everything that's going on."

Sighing I turned to her as we strolled into our English class, "Fine Care, I'll help you. But that's only because I love you. When do you need my help?"

"How about after school today? It shouldn't take us very long; after all we're party-planning pros."

Laughing at her I took my seat third from the font, "I can't at least not right after school; I have work until six at the Grill."

"How about I stop by during your break and we can eat and plan at the same time; besides I can talk to you in between you tables." As our teacher walked in I nodded my head, and she smiled brightly at me and we then started to take out our papers and pass them up.

Several classes later I was heading out to my car as I had sub for my last double block of the day and we had nothing to do. Several minutes later I pulled into the back parking lot at the Grill and grabbed my bags, my pocket book and my duffel that had my uniform.

Walking into the building through the back I saw my boss, Derek, and went over to him;

"Hey boss, I was hoping I could clock in early today; maybe let Lynn off early so she can get her son off the bus?" With nothing but a nod in my direction he left the way I came in and I went to get Lynn who was waiting a table, deciding to wait I sat at the bar.

"Hey sweetie, oh gosh please tell me you're not working in those." She tapped my shoulder and I smiled up at her and walked with her to the back;

"Of course not, I have a change in the back; do you want me to take over, you can go get Sam if you wanted."

"Well, maybe I should wait until I finish that table; they just wanted to get take out but have a drink while they waited. But that would be awesome, you didn't skip any of your classes I hope." She threw me a stern glance and I gave her a mock guilty look.

"Alexandra!"

"I'm kidding! I had a substitute and we weren't doing anything- I swear!" she laughed and gave me a little shove and then her food was ready and she went to grab the order and bring it out. Decided I should just change now I went to the back and grabbed the pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my dark blue shirt and my socks and black Nike shoes and quickly changed into them as I folded my other clothes into my bag I pulled out my apron and name tag. Putting all of my stuff, minus my phone which I checked once more and put into my apron pocket, into my locker I locked it and saw Lynn do the opposite.

"Have fun today and tell Sam that I said hi!" I called as I went to clock in and tell the hostess that I was taking over Lynn's tables which were my usual section anyway. It was pretty dead and so most of the time I got to just hang out and talk to a few other people but at the usual end of the day-school wise- it started to pick up. Turns out that the gang came and sat in my section; as I waited on them Caroline would always ask me questions as I would pass. Around five or so I had my break and ate while we made plans for the dance which was only a few days away.

"Wait, Care the dance is in like two days, why are we just talking about things now?"

"Because it's been very busy lately and we can pull it off." Laughing we continues with the conversation and as I finished my break we had the whole dance finished. Continuing with work for another hour it started to slow down and I was ready to clock out and go home. Twenty minutes after I was finally pulling into the drive way and noticed that my brother wasn't home… weird. Going up the front door I unlocked it and stepped inside and went to the kitchen to grab a drink and saw a note on the fridge;

"_Went to meet up with a college friend be back next Monday_

_ Take care with all my love,_

_ Your brother, Daniele "_

Shrugging I walked up to my room and took a shower and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a black t-shirt and sports bra. Sitting down at my desk, I looked over the pictures of the gang and me together, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, and even Damon. Laughing I started on my algebra homework, and after that chemistry and then history homework. Within an hour I was finished, and exhausted. Slipping up from my seat I went to my bed and pulled out the box from underneath my bed and opened the top, unleashing memories and flashbacks into my mind, ones that I was not prepared nor ready for. Quickly, I placed them back in the box and back where they belonged. Rubbing my eyes I decided to watch some TV and then go to bed. Within the hour I had fallen asleep clutching my phone, oblivious to the fact that the one person I had wanted to talk to was calling me.

pjs_to_school/set?id=80268500

working_at_grill/set?id=80345483


	2. Author's Update- SORRY

**Hello Everyone,**

**Long time no write- I know, I know. I feel like an ass, but I swear I really am sorry and I really am working on stuff. Unfortunatly and fortunately school is almost over for me- bad because I am crazy busy on final work and good because that means I will be able to have more free time. Plus I haven't been able to write because my laptop broke and so my friend moved all of my files to my moms and so I'm now using her's and her's is REALLY slow! While I will be working two jobs and reading stuff for my AP and other classes next year I PROMISE (I REALLY REALLY MEAN IT!) that I will update at least once a week! Here's a little break down, 'kay?**

**Marko-Polo:**

**the first few chapters are typed so I just have to go back and revamp (haha I'm phunny!) and upload them on here.**

**Secrets:**

**I am so stuck on how to start the next chapter! but other than the beginning I have a crap ton of ideas for the story! **

**By the way I also have made outfits on my Polyvore that correspond to the chapters so yeah... *By the way there are spoilers for the storyline in the outfits so be warned* Link: **

**On another note! **

**I am in the process of writing a Sons of Anarchy- Opie Winston fic; I know you're probably like "if you can't write these two then how the hell are you righting a new one!" but I started the idea in my Creative Writing class and I left it with a cliffhanger and made my friends read it and they were like "YOU MUST FINISH! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" so yeah... **

**I really am truly sorry that I haven't updated lately... I shouldn't even be doing this right now because I have to write my History final paper like right now so yeah... I guess I'll check ya later y'all...**

**XO**

**Alex 3 **


End file.
